Sleeping Memories
by Color Me with Happiness
Summary: Sora couldn't explain the familarity of what he saw before him and for some reason his head would say you don't know this person but how was he supposed to believe that when his heart told a different story


A/N

Hi people of the internet this is my first fanfic so don't be to hard on me and if it sucks just tell me ^^ and I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't not own kingdom hearts or any of the characters or any of the games

* * *

"_**Riku, we'll never be apart right?"**_

_**Sora looked at his best friend, knowing the answer that he would hear but for some reason unknown to himself, he had to hear those words. **_

_**The light of a very long and dreary day was disappearing not completely but it was almost as if it was just a sly ghost of the sun, trying to struggle against the endless sea of darkness that blankets the streets, hiding the truth of the secrets everyone hides from day to day. It was this sly ghost that rested on the beach leaving a luminous glow that complimented the awakening moon, dancing along the shore lightly touching the water making the sea look like a lost world unknown to our own. **_

_**Riku chuckled knowing Sora just wanted to know his answer, just the fact that he had answered it thousands of times made him laugh. **_

"_**Hmm you know I might get swallowed into the sand and never be seen again, and the sand decided you wouldn't be a good enough meal leaving you alone on the beach."**_

_**Sora pouted, not getting the answer he wanted, Riku was toying with him, instead of giving him what he really wanted but he knew that Riku was only stalling to get is words intact, to respond to a simple conversation, which in their world never was one. **_

"_**Oh don't give me that face, alright, here you go Sora, you will always live in my heart and I in yours making it impossible for us to be apart. Unless dinosaurs decide to come back from the dead and a pterodactyl decides it would be fun to stab me through the heart then maybe…"**_

"_**I guess that's good enough, but the next time you want something from me your going to have a hard time getting it, just so you know."**_

_**Riku's eyebrow arched challenging Sora. Sora saw this and glared showing him that he was serious but Sora couldn't glare, when he tried it always screwed up his face making him look ridiculously silly. Riku stifled a laugh knowing Sora would only frown, except not really being a frown because Sora always had a smile that seemed to be glued to his face. **_

"_**Oh really but what if I told you something that would make up for your lack of satisfaction."**_

"_**Well hmm it would have to be pretty good." **_

_**Riku gave Sora a look, he did this when he wanted to be all-telepathic, he had said, there's no one like you, no one could I ever meet or ever know who would ever think of answering me like that. **_

_**Sora gave him one back saying, you know candy is awesome and I am a rarity amongst people, we don't even know if I'm human.**_

_**Finally ending there telepathic moment Riku said "Sora there's something you need to know, I've wanted to tell you this for a while but since your so unpredictable I wasn't sure how you would respond but I do know you and have known you since forever so I know you'll do just fine with what I'm about to tell you…."**_

_**Riku was stalling; he knew it would have to be now or never. Even though he had an agreement with Axel, he still wasn't sure how it would go so he had to tell Sora now just in case something went wrong. He still wished that he didn't have to agree to it but the deal had already been done and over with, for the most part. You see the very thing that had not been done was something that scared him the most. Before and even now, it had left him with sleepless nights, or nights filled with nightmares that haunted him in the waking hours. He couldn't stand to think what would go wrong or he would slip up and break the deal all together, which he had considered one to many times. He longed for that day never to come but he knew it was soon to arise. He just wanted to run away, with Sora, to get away from it all but he had made a deal and knew Axel would insure that he kept his side of it. **_

"_**Riku your rambling"**_

"_**Your rubbing off on me, before you know it, I'll be a chocolateholic, running around with a big goofy smile" He had attempted to finish the sentence with a smile only it turned tout sad because of what he had been thinking. **_

_**Riku did not know it but this would be the last thing he would say to the Sora he knew now. Everything would change and soon he would wish that he had not rambled. **_

_**Sora had started feeling sleepy, his arms and his legs began to feel weak. His whole body felt as if it were carrying a hundred pounds but he tried to bare it off just to hear what Riku had to say, just to know. It was too much though, Sora could not just shrug off his fatigue or whatever had him losing strength and he felt his legs buckle underneath him. The world around him started to swirl but all he felt he could do before he slipped out of consciousness, was smile at his best friend assuring him that he would be okay. **_

_**Riku's world felt as if it was falling around him, when he saw that small body collapse to the ground. His deal with Axel had started; he never had wanted it to start, especially like this. He didn't even get to tell his best friend a goodbye. Of course he had wanted to just in case, even though he had made sure it was more likely then not that nothing would go wrong. This was his everything that they were putting on the line. They were risking the only person he could ever trust but somehow he found some understanding with their situation because if that would ever happen to him, he would want to do the same. **_

_**Now he was standing in front of Sora, his best friend, the other half of who he felt he was, and he had never been more terrified in his life. To him this was the most terrifying thing that could happen because nothing else scared him more then losing Sora but still a small chuckle found its way inside his throat. It was only there because in the midst of what was happening Sora had smiled at him, as if he knew the reason why he was falling wasn't a good thing and still felt as if everything would be good again. Oh his silly Sora, always trying to tell him everything would be fine, even if he himself didn't have a clue as to what was going on.**_

Usually it took Sora forever to wake up in the morning; his alarm was set for four in the morning, just so he could actually wake up at six. You could set off a firecracker inside his room and he wouldn't even bat an eye but today seemed to be different. Today something, that seemed almost insignificant had pulled him out of his precious sleep to follow yet another day, this insignificance had been only but a dream. Lately, he had been having some weird dreams, dreams that left him wildly tossing and turning in his sleep, making him mumble the oddest things. On this particular day, he woke up because he had just rolled off his bed and had taken a very harsh fall to the floor. This fall would have never taken place if it had not been for his violent dreams that had been occurring.

His head felt like someone had set off a bomb inside it and decided that it would be fun to have a parade afterwards, but what was he supposed to expect having just fallen off his bed. He couldn't help to chuckle at his clumsiness, even in his sleep he was clumsy greeeat. As he attempted to heave himself up he began to notice a very sharp pain in his side so he rolled to his left to scowl at the very thing causing him pain, only to see that it was just a pencil. A small laugh escaped his lips yet again as he recalled the day before, remembering how he had torn his room apart looking for the evil little piece of wood, just so he could try and attempt to do his homework and there it was just stabbing him in the side mockingly, threatening to give him lead poisoning. So this very thing wouldn't happen again, he carefully placed it on his extremely disorganized desk, crossing his fingers hoping that it would not get misplaced later on. His mind had then started to wonder making him think that maybe it wasn't so bad on the floor, I mean come on he found his pencil so then just maybe he could possibly find some lost Halloween candy or even better his backpack. It somehow disappeared after he came home yesterday after school and carelessly threw it on the floor. He still managed somehow to do his homework without it, not thoroughly but hey at least it was finished. It was very important that he found his backpack that morning because well he had school and he was supposed to give a giant stupid speech about who his hero was and the entirety of this speech was in one very small folder, safely inside his gigantic orange backpack.

Sora knew that he probably didn't have much time before school started he took his chances glancing at the clock anyway.. His eyes quickly darted to the silly cow alarm clock that he had, hoping that he would have enough time to find his backpack, eat breakfast, and get ready for a very long day but the most important thing out of them all was to eat breakfast, okay not really it was to find his backpack but breakfast is the most important meal of the day. He found that, thankfully he had fallen out of bed at exactly the right moment; he might even have time left to look for a matching pair of shoes.

"Sora…Soooorrraaa" his moms called gently behind a door that was struggling to open.

She was having a hard time getting through the door because there was so much stuff in her way. She thought that just maybe Sora had left a chair to close to the door, oh the surprise she would find once she finally got the door to open. When she finally entered, she still had a sweet smile on her face but all that changed when her eyes rested on the monstrosity that Sora called his room. Her gentle smile that she had kept the whole morning was replaced immediately with total and utter shock, with a hint of fire behind her blue eyes. Sora had clothes flung over his dresser, his desk, in the closet, under his bed, on the window seal, there was empty boxes of various food, random books lying sadly on their bindings exposing the pages they hid inside, there was even ants crawling on the pages of these books fighting over the crumbs that covered it, a chair had been flipped over and was hidden by a giant mound of wrappers, clothes and remnants of cotton candy.

Her eyes trailed along the mess bestowed in front of her; suddenly being reminded of one of those I Spy books. Once she finished inspecting what looked like a land fill, she slowly rested her gaze on Sora, who almost cowered because of her malevolent glare. All he could do was give her the tiniest smile that was very innocent but not even his innocence could withstand his mother's glare. Sora knew he was in a lot of trouble when his mom all of the sudden broke the glare, glanced at the floor and chuckled, leaving with a smile that Hades would be jealous of. Even though this situation had occurred once before, he still could not be more confused. The only thing that he could conclude from his mother's scary actions was that there was an evil plan in store for him, one that had been probably developed a long time ago, seeing as his mother most likely knew that this would happen. The more possibilities he considered his mom could do, the more terrified he got of going downstairs but he was willing to take the risk for a full stomach.

Slowly and as carefully, as he could Sora crept down the creaky stairs all the while imagining the worst and expecting it to but to his surprise, he started to smell actual breakfast being cooked. There must being something wrong he thought, his mom never cooked, she microwaved, reheated and even occasionally baked but never did she cook. On that very rare almost once in a lifetime occurrence that she did, it always turned out burnt. Sora became very weary because all that meant was another person was there lurking around the house and he most likely had no idea who they were and probably were in his mom's evil plot to get him back or even worse, this person was not a friend of his mom's and spent the night, it would scar him for life if that were the case. Also there could be the chance that his mom had hired a stripper, was it for him or herself he wouldn't like to know.

Once he landed in the living room he quickly scanned the entirety of it just so he wouldn't be taken by surprise or instantly ambushed. Making his way to the kitchen table he noticed something very suspicious about the smell of his house, it seemed different, not like it normally did and for some reason he thought he recognized the smell but he knew he hadn't smelt it before. Shrugging off his confusion he decided that he should lay low before going into the dining room because there was an opening over the counter in the kitchen to where you could be seen.

He knew it was a very bad idea to peek into the kitchen but his curiosity got the best of him. He slowly poked his head around the counter not knowing if he could be seen but only hoping that he couldn't. What he saw almost made him start laughing but at the same time, he felt the need to gawk to. There was a guy that was about his age probably a little older, muscly as hell, wearing an apron. What he thought was so funny was the fact that a guy his age was wearing an apron but then again he was pretty thankful that he was because that meant his mom wasn't trying to make edible food that always turned out not. There were many aspects that made this guy seem near perfect. He had silver hair, which on most people would make him look old but for some reason he pulled it off, it almost looked as soft as silk and probably was, he really wanted to touch it but hearing how that sounded he decided it was creepy to think of it, so he banished it from his head. Also you could see his muscles through his shirt, and almost every part of his facial features was near perfect, exactly in the perfect position, well maybe that was just for Sora but still, he seemed near perfect. Sora couldn't help staring because never had he seen someone so beautiful before. More and more he found it harder and harder to remember where he was and exactly why he was there. At that moment it almost seemed impossible to break Sora's gaze. His mother never liked the word impossible.

"He still hasn't come down yet? I don't know what possibly could be preventing him from eating breakfast. I don't understand how he can smell food being cooked from the bakery down the street, go running after it and still not have set foot in this kitchen."

Sora giggled like a child that had has just found water colors that was about to begin to paint with their child hands, he found it hilarious that she had said that and he was right there. He realized how loud his giggle had been and dived for cover under the kitchen table tumbling perfectly behind a chair. Unfortunately for Sora, he had not been aware of where he was going, his foot had hooked to one of the legs of the chair making it flip over, forcing it to clash against the opening in the kitchen. Right at that moment he knew he would be found in a matter of seconds, so there was no hope in finding a new place to hide.

He heard his mother's gentle footsteps shuffle across the kitchen hearing them slowly enter the dining room. His stomach dipped as he realized what was really in store for him because he knew he would have to see her dooming glare and also the whole fact that he had to meet the perfect stranger. The situation would end up turning out with him acting all weird because he didn't want to say something stupid or do something stupid in front of the stranger, also his mother would probably be nudging him the entire time to relax which would end up making him even more nervous.

Despite the fact that he heard his mother enter first, the first to arrive to the scene of the crime was the stranger who in turn released a small chuckle at Sora's adorable stance. He had his arms between his legs, with his legs stretched out in from of him making him look like a cat. Sora blushed and averted his not expecting the stranger to react that way, and also wishing that there was some strange surgery he could have to where he could never be clumsy again.

"Sora there you are!" His mother exclaimed, with a hint of sarcasm.

He fiddled with his fingers hoping that the whole situation didn't make his punishment even worse.

"You never were any good at spying on people, we heard you thump the entire way down the stairs."

Sora pouted a little, he thought he had done a great job at being quiet he even had socks on and socks are like the sneaky version of shoes.

"But you said that you were surprised I hadn't come down yet" Sora said in hopes of trying to gain back some dignity.

"I was messing with you so that you could stop playing spy and come out of hiding."

Sora couldn't help it, there was never really a chance he got to be a spy and they never had random people coming over so the whole thing had made it even more tempting. Also he was a little afraid to meet the guy, he felt lame compared to the perfect stranger, he couldn't help but to feel scared even approaching him or making eye contact.

"Sora there is someone I would like to introduce you to"

Still contemplating whether it was safe enough to come out, he stared at the ground making up his final decision. Also he was way to chicken to face the most perfect being he laid eyes on, oh great now he sounded pathetic bleck.

" I'm not going to punish you yet" she said with her eyes turning a darker shade and her voice deepening at the end of her sentence.

He shivered at how dark his mother could be at times but gathering up his guts he slowly crawled out form under the table. He was a little glad that he had a couple second to at least try and calm his rampaging nerves.

As Sora was just about to use the table as leverage to help him, a soft, gentle hand was placed in his line of view. Realizing it had been the stranger's sent a small shiver to crawl up his back, for reasons unknown to him. He felt as though it was an unnecessary gesture since, he was perfectly fine but he found it rude to not accept the polite offer.

"Thank you….' He practically whispered finding it difficult to muster words out.

Sora used the stranger's hand as leverage, trying not to place to much of his weight on the hand so that it seemed as though he didn't need the help at all which he didn't. When Sora finally straightened himself up his mother proceeded to introduce the two.

"Sora this is Riku, he has requested to help clean our house every now and then. I have accepted his request so that means you will be seeing him a lot around here."

"What do you mean by clean our house. Wait…..like a maid? We can't afford a maid are you crazy! We don't even know this guy! I have never seen him before in my life how can we trust him"

* * *

Please R&R cause if you don't the monster in my closet my get yeah hahaha just kidding casue i can't control him he tries to eat me every night ^^


End file.
